


My boyfriend's boyfriend

by cutequartz



Series: Corner Store Fates [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coma, Fucked Up, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutequartz/pseuds/cutequartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Jisoo finds himself entirely helpless after his boyfriend enters a comatose state, and turns to Jeonghan's other boyfriend Seungcheol so he won't have to be alone in his grief. He suddenly finds himself with three new couples, two moody teenagers, the only straight person out of 13 others, and a 4 year old for friends. As he moves along with his life, how will he continue to deal with his temporary loss? With the possiblitiy of feelings rising for his boyfriend's other lover?<br/>Choi Seungcheol finds himself nearly blindsided by the absence of Jeonghan in his life, and in his attempts to distract himself from the issue at hand, takes in Joshua. While trying to deal with Joshua's deeprooted issues as well as his own, his life changes slowly, and his group of 12 becomes one of 13. How will he change with it? With Joshua in it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospitals

Seungcheol had always hated hospitals. Ever since he was young and forced into surgery for appendicitis. Remembering the surgery alone could send him into a mood, thinking about how scared he was, the sharp smell of antiseptic, the fear he wouldn't wake up from it.  
He thinks, distantly, somewhere in the back of his head, how much worse it is to worry Jeonghan might not wake up.  
As of yet his long time boyfriend was 'resting' in a medically induced coma, long hair strewn on the pillow, his face stitched and bandaged to hell, tubes running under the sheets and some connecting to the iv in his arm. Joshua's head was on the corner of the bed and Seungcheol could somewhat recognize the small frequently cut sounds and shaking shoulders as sobbing. Gently, he reached a hand out and touched his shoulder, fingertips brushing against seemingly too-thin shoulders to catch the youngers attention.  
"I - i don't know what- i mean - he's in this c -coma." He stuttered out in english, face pink as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. Seungcheol didn't bother for the translation, his friends face said everything.  
"He was driving to see you."  
Joshua mumbled in korean, feeling himself pulled into his elders arms and hugged tight to his body, a hand holding the back of his neck and leading him to Seungcheol's neck, where his sobs would at least be muffled.  
Seungcheol turned his face up to the cheap hospital ceiling, and he traced the squares of it idly as he listened to the steady beat of Jeonghans pace reader, feeling his neck wet with tears. He couldn't cry yet, not when someone else needed him. He waited another few minutes before letting go of Joshua and sitting him down, promising to be back with some wet paper towels to bring down the heat on his face.  
The bathroom was a dingy little room just off the hallway, but once he found it he locked the door and sank down against it, face in his hands.  
"I'm fucked." The whisper seemed to echo as he rubbed his eyes to stem the flow of tears. "God.....I'm so fucked." Tears only came faster and his chest heaved as his took in halting, shuddering breaths and took a good long time to break down.

-  
Joshua couldn't tell anybody why he was upset. Couldn't call up his mom and say 'hello? Oh hi! No.....I've got a problem....mom, Jeonghan's been in a crash.... can we talk?' He couldn't even begin to explain how the girlfriend he said cheated on him was actually a guy, didn't want to think about the hot wave of shame that would wash over his face as his family and friends figured out his preferences and asked a million questions, and nearly vomited at the thought of explaining Jeonghans other boyfriend and how it wasn't cheating, how he consented to it. Why he consented to it. 

Joshua was uncomfortable with anything out of the ordinary and yet, that's all he was.  
"Why did you do this to me?" He pleaded to Jeonghan, eyebrows knit together. "Change my life and go missing...." A bitter taste caught in his throat again and he laughed as he wiped more tears from his eyes. "I can't just go back alone...." the mere thought of going back to the apartment he lived in and facing a housemate he was still closeted to was enough to make him feel sick, thinking of how everything would just urge him to go back, to remind him how alone he was without his boyfriend.  
Silence was broken by the raspy clearing of Seungcheol's voice, and he held up the wet paper towels weakly, walking over and automatically wiping the dried tears off of Josh's face.  
"My dorm. You're staying there." He said, and watched for a sign of resistance, still patting the pink splotches on his face gently. "We've got a few people there but they won't mind. My friends will, um, they said they'll be here tomorrow morning and switch with us to watch Hannie."  
Hannie.  
Joshua managed a watery smile and muttered a thank you, his hand gripping onto his knees as he allowed his this stranger to fix his appearance, fingers carding through his hair and buttoning the jacket around his shoulders. The weight in his head made him bite his lips and nod again at nothing.  
Hannie was what he called him.  
He dropped his head onto the others shoulder and began to cry again, the act draining his energy until he fell asleep against Seungcheol with the final thought.  
What if he never woke up?  
_

"Ooooh, you think this is the famous Joshua? He's pretty. I can see why he's with our angel." There was a pause and then the sound of a soft smack, causing Joshua to flinch into the solid warmth of Seungcheol's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he took in the sight of two rather tall males and a teenager on his cell phone, glancing between Jeonghan and the phone before typing away.  
"You woke him up." The taller one pouted teasingly, the black haired one pulling his hand out of his grip and frowning as he leaned over and looked down at him expressionlessly.  
"You're Joshua?" He asked quietly, deep voice hitting Joshua to his bones and making him sit up straight to nod back. "I'm Wonwoo, this is Mingyu, and that's Vernon." His speech was punctuated by the teenagers shout of 'hey' from behind him. "We live in the dorm with Seungcheol...." he trailed off and gave an awkward smile.  
The one called Vernon looked up and closed his phone, offering a tight smile as he looked at Jeonghan. "You're his boyfriend?" He asked in english. "He'll be okay right?"  
"I don't....know..."  
Seungcheol stirred at the sound of Vernon's voice, blinking tiredly and looking at all of his friends slowly. The three of them went quiet as his eyes fell on Jeonghan, the silence that fell only punctuated by the steady beep of his heart beat. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other and Joshua caught the sight of Wonwoo's hand creeping back to hold Mingyus and almost laughed. 'They must be scared. This could happen to them....'  
There were a few more beats of quiet before Seungcheol stood up, stretching his arms and legs tiredly. "Hansol, you have school." He said softly.  
The teen, hansol or vernon, (joshua couldn't tell which) sighed, lips parted slightly as his eybrows drew together. "I'm an adult, Cheol...I can take a day off from my classes.."  
Seungcheol smiled weakly and nodded as he watched the younger, and took a moment to consider how to talk with him. Eventually he settled for simply shaking his head and take a few steps towards him. "We don't count on the records, come on, we'll walk you. Have to go home and sleep anyways." He slung an arm his shoulders and took Joshua's hand, giving a quick glance back at his friends before leaving.  
-  
Joshua couldn't help but trail behind the two of them and wonder how they lived together or how they met. Even when they had been walking Vernon Seungcheol seemed to sag against him, his head knocking against the others temple as he explained what had happened in hushed whispers.  
He was probably crying, but Joshua didn't really want to know. If he did he would only do the same, and it seemed like Vernon really couldn't handle two adults leaning on him talking about their comatose boyfriend. He was easy to peg as a loner, quiet attitude and mannerisms apparent just in the way he stood and held his friend. Joshua thinks he might be able to pick them up because he used to act the same way as a teenager, worries Hansol might not have friends, and finds himself suddenly concerned with this almost-adult whose name he still isn't sure of.  
It's okay though, it keeps his mind off of previously stated comatose boyfriend.  
Seungcheol watched as Vernon met up with his shorter friend to walk into lecture, turning to find his own, newly acquainted friend looking at him in surprise. He opened his mouth and closed it again nervously and sighed, finally speaking at the sight of Seungcheol cocking an eyebrow in question.  
"Are the two of you- are you...y'know..." Joshua looked away as his face flushed and silence fell over the two of them. It lasted a moment as both wondered was going on in the others head, then Seungcheol felt disgust blossom along with understanding in his stomach and his eyes went wide.  
"He's EIGHTEEN!" He shouted. "I'M TWENTY FOUR HE'S LIKE MY KID."  
Strangely enough, students didn't scatter at Seungcheol's outburst, rather glanced at him and moved along, giving Joshua the impression they were used to him yelling outside the school.  
"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM???? I'M A ONE MAN KIND OF GUY." His shouting cut off as he feared for Joshua's health, the poor guy looking like he was about to have a stroke or a heart attack... or both. He really couldn't find the appeal for him, so quiet and lonely and skittish all wrapped into one, Hannie knew what he wanted. Knew how to get it. Joshua looked like he couldn't ask for you to step off his life support cord for fear it would bother you. Of course it was no doubt that he was attractive, Coups pondered as he took the blushing mess' hand to lace their fingers and drag him along the sidewalk, full lips and dark hair grabbing attention to lure your eyes to his own bright ones. Yes, there no doubt he was attractive, but he had to find out what the real reason Jeonghan just couldn't live without Joshua was. He'd ask when Jeonghan woke up.  
Jeonghan had to wake up.


	2. Overload

Jeonghan beeped away on his machine, and Wonwoo found himself immensely annoyed with the sound of both his pulse as well as Mingyu trying to create a beat next to him to match it. He understood, of course, that Mingyu was only trying to lighten the mood. It was simply a habit of his, something developed from some of the worst years of Wonwoo's life. In actuality it was quite sweet to try and fake the positivity for the two of them. The problem was how much he hated faking emotion.

He gently ran his fingers over the back of Mingyu's hand and pulled it away from his mouth, raising an eyebrow. "Relax." He mumbled quietly, taking Mingyu's one hand in both of his and squeezing it gently. "I know you two are close....don't go off in your head though."  
He looked suprised for a second and the steady beat cut short in his throat. Wonwoo only waited for him to respond.   
"I - wow- that easy huh?" He laughed softly, sharp canines flashing in his smile. The two of them sat in silence a moment, Mingyu pressing his forehead to Wonwoo's with a sigh. "Thanks."   
Wonwoo only smiled in response and closed his eyes. The beep continued on steadily and he relaxed. Even if it was annoying it only proved his friend was alive. 'You have to keep it up Jeonghan.' He thought to himself. 'You've got people waiting for you.'8  
-  
"The dorm is pretty comfortable, the couch pulls out. Fridge is open to you, Wonwoo really doesn't know how to put cutlery away so all of the stuff in the dish drain is the clean stuff, I wouldn't touch anything with Mingyu's name on it because he'll whine about it forever. Vernon's room is the one with the weird hero stickers on the door he put on freshman year.....don't go in it because he WILL know....you're welcome to use the shower and the TV doesn't really work for actual television so we just have a huge stack of movies and video games if you wanna play those... " Seungcheol's voice trailed off as he flipped through his keys and sighed. Was the house key blue or purple? Curse Mingyu for making him get color coded keys when he had so many spares from his friends. Along with the steady jangle of the metal came Joshua's soft humming. It was tuneless, but still distracting. He said something, but Seungcheol was too focused on the smooth texture of his voice, words flowed from him so sweetly and briefly it caught him by suprise.  
Joshua raised an eyebrow at him and- oh shit he didn't hear a thing he said.  
"I can't hear you, speak up."   
"I asked if you could hear a bang from inside."  
Now that he mentioned it, there were a few crashes from the room inside. The door opened after a moments struggle between which color key went to the door and the two of them rushed in to find three men inside the house. Two were cooking, one was sleeping, a small child nestled into his chest and resting.   
"Coups!" The taller one shouted, hugging Seungcheol tightly and rubbing his back gently. He caught Joshua's eye and smiled softly, though he gave the impression that if he wanted it could light up a room in a second. "And????"  
He caught himself staring and coughed into his hand. "Joshua."  
"Yo Joshua? You ...um... have not eaten, yes?" The shorter one called from the kitchen in stuttering broken english, his hair pushed back from his face.  
The pan he stood over made Joshua's mouth water for a moment and his stomach growled loudly, insisted he provide food. Specifically, the meat and eggs the proud brunette had cooked.   
"Yah! Don't try to take credit for that." Seungcheol looked over Josh's shoulder, voice low in his ear. "He's a naive adult Soonyoung, don't lie or he'll think you actually cook."   
"Can he speak Korean? He looks- "  
"I can speak." Joshua cut him off quickly. His whole family spoke Korean and he had actually lived in the country since he was sixteen, after spending the summer at his grandparents and simply not coming back to his first home.  
Soonyoung nodded and clapped a hand on his back, randomly pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for everything. Seokmin figured that Seungcheol hadn't eaten since going to the hospital. We've still got extra though!" He was shouting into Joshua's ear loudly now, and the boy in the sleeping man's lap stirred slowly. "Dad? Why are you loud-ing? Can we eat now?" He asked sleepily, climbing off the even shorter-how short can people get?- ones lap.  
Joshua didn't think he was sleeping anymore, just ignoring them.  
"Loud-ing isn't a word, Channie."  
"Why not?"  
"Because that's not how words work."  
"Why not?"  
"......ask Uncle Coups."  
Said uncle Coups only rubbed the little boys head gently and shrugged in response, elbowing Soonyoung in the side.  
Joshua's head spun as he tried to keep track of people and conversation, still hanging around the one person he knew and what he guessed was a couple. Did Seungcheol spend time exclusively around other queer men? How did he find them? Why did he only hang out with them? Sometimes queer men were weird. Not all of course but....most of the ones he'd met.  
A shot of guilt hit him in the chest as he realized he was thinking like his mother.  
Even so, he was quickly presented with a full plate by who he guessed was Seokmin. "Too much at once, right?" He asked, pointing at the empty seat on the three person couch. "Go sit with Woozi. He won't bother you."  
Woozi cracked an eye open at his name and grumbled quietly, patting the spot next to him uninvitingly. Joshua was somehow nervous. Armed with only plate of food and a fork he walked over to eat, catching the sight of Seungcheol falling into a tight hug from the other two. He wondered how he and 'Woozi' fit into the equation. Well, at least Woozi had a reason to be there, if he was comfortable enough to sleep in the chair he must know Seungcheol on some molecular level. Joshua sat stiffly, clutching his fork in his hand and slowly scooping food into his mouth as he made his observations.  
Woozi was staring back at him.   
God that was intimidating.   
He looked so cute and like he would have no problem smashing Joshua's head into the table. Joshua wasn't good for fighting. He could barely swing as it was. What if Woozi hated him because he was also dating Jeonghan, what if he just hated him because he looked weak??? Some people said he was too nice.  
One person said he looked too gay but he was pretty sure that was a hate crime.  
"Who the fuck is shouting?" Woozi said after a pause, sitting up in his seat and rubbing his eyes. They caught sight of Soon....Soon....... Soonyoung! That was the name. ( Joshua felt proud he was learning) and they softened. "He's louder then his son I swear."   
Joshua laughed weakly and nodded, swallowing the barely there mouthful. "Excitable, huh?"   
"You have noooooo idea." Woozi curled up again on the couch, knees to his chest as he seemed to struggle with staying awake now that someone else was there. "I used to work with him until he got his new job with Seungcheol....i'm Jihoon." He shook Joshua's hand formally, scooching closer and watching them intently. Quickly, Joshua decides he likes Jihoon.   
Even if he looked like he might kill someone he seemed the most calm of everyone.  
Their conversation is light, dancing around the heavy subject hanging over Joshua's head, they talk about each other's job, and he's suprised to find the younger works in music production, telling him about his boring job as an accountant for a bank and the conversation drifting back to how they met Seungcheol. Middle school and just that morning.  
After an hour or so the two bouncing adults and Jihoon had decided to leave with a few hugs, the little boy rushing to high five everyone and grab Soonyoung's hand as they left.  
Joshua smiled again as Seungcheol turned, taking in his exhausted expression with a wince. "Hey...you need to sleep." He mumbled, getting up and setting dishes down on the table.  
-  
Sleep. It sounded like such a good idea to Seungcheol. He was so, so tired, it was almost like a fog over him. Dead air comes from his throat for a second as he thinks of a response.  
"You do too. You've been up as long as me." He wants to groan at the effort it will take to pull out the temperamental couch, thinking of a solution.  
The grasp he has on Joshua's wrist is firm as he pulls him into the bedroom he has, laying down.  
"Come on, you can sleep here." He mumbles, playing the waiting game as Joshua only looks at him.   
After the longest time he speaks. "Do you think that's a good ide-"  
Seungcheol waves him off and pulls him down, moving back so he isn't uncomfortable. "It's just sleep. You'll be fine." He mumbled, asleep almost as soon as he head hit the pillow.


End file.
